Senses
by DPRRluvJ13MM
Summary: "I feel thier pain. I mean I really feel thier pain, physically! If someone hits thier head, I feel it, if they bleed, I feel it, but there's no blood!" Rated for violence and gore.
1. Chapter 1

This was a random story idea that popped into my head, mainly due to the pain I'm feeling in my mouth (dadgum braces…) Anyway,

_**This was a random story idea that popped into my head, mainly due to the pain I'm feeling in my mouth (dadgum braces…) Anyway, don't worry, I'm not ditching my other….five or so stories I've still gotta finish…heh…I just really wanted to start this one since it was on my mind :D.**_

_**Alright, before you start reading, there are just a few notes I'd like to point out:**_

_**One: this takes place after Phantom Planet, but there's NO DxS. People that know me well know how much I (to use a nicer word) dislike this pairing, so don't expect it. Sam will be in the story, but there won't be anything on their relationship other than being friends. So sorry to you DxS fans, but it goes outside my comfort zone. So if you practically live and breath that pairing, I'm sorry but this story is not for you,. There won't be any romance in it anyway.**_

_**Two: If you want me to update my other stories faster, just tell me and I'll try my best to update. I know there are a few people –cough-one of my friends at school-cough- who want me to update one of my stories quicker. Lol**_

_**So yeah, that's all I have to say. OH! And in this story, everyone knows that Danny's half ghost. I figure that the people who saw him transform probably told everyone and they all kinda figured it out. So, uh, yeah :D Hope you enjoy! R&R w/NO FLAMES please!**_

**Chapter 1: Pain Spreads**

_Their pain. All of their pain. He felt it all. Invisible tears rolled down his cheek. Nonexistent blood trickled down his arm. Cool beads of sweat dripped off of his forehead, only the sweat was really there. As a new jolt of pain hit another terrified victim, Danny felt it immediately. _

_Soon, he was huddled on the floor, shaking violently from the pain of thousands of people. _

'_How did this happen?' Danny wondered as real tears streamed out the corners of his eyes. _

_Suddenly, something clicked in the back of his head. It was a surprise attack that had caused him this pain. Before he had the chance to think about it any further, his head spun from a victims head slamming into a building._

Danny was sitting on the edge of the water fountain in the middle of the park. It was a bright, sunny day. Little kids ran around playfully shoving each other. One of the littlest kids stopped dead in his tracks at the sight of Danny. He sprinted up to Danny and tugged on his jeans. Danny looked down at the dirty-blonde boy and smiled. "Hi," he greeted.

"Aren't you Danny Phantom?" the child asked, nervously twiddling his thumbs.

Danny sighed. "Yep," he answered simply.

"Um…can I…" the boy began. His big blue eyes looked down at his shoes.

"Yes?" Danny asked.

"Um, can I have a…um…" the boy started again.

"Autograph?" Danny finished.

The boy nodded his head timidly. Danny smiled.

"Sure, just let me get some paper out," he said reaching into his backpack.

The little boy smiled. Danny pulled out a pad of paper and a pen and asked: "So, what's your name?" he asked.

"Uh, I'm…" the boy began.

"Hey look! It's Danny Phantom!" a little girl with pigtail-braids cried.

A group of children ran up to Danny, shoving the dirty-blonde boy aside. Danny almost fell into the fountain as he tried to edge away from the rabid screaming children.

"Can I have your autograph, Mr. Phantom?"

"I have your action figure!"

"I have a shirt kinda like yours!"

"Uh…" Danny searched the crowd of children for the dirty-blonde boy. He was lying on the ground, clutching his right arm and shivering.

"Hold on a second," Danny said getting up and walking over to the shivering boy. "Hey," Danny said softly.

The boy looked up at him. "You okay?" Danny asked.

"I'm fine," the boy answered sadly.

"Are you sure?" Danny asked.

"Yeah, it's just…" the boy began pushing himself up with his good arm. "…it's just…I had to get surgery on this arm so if anything touches arm, it hurts."

"I'm sorry. Why did you need to get surgery on your arm?" Danny asked in concern.

"I dunno. My mommy says it had something to do with the way I was born," the boy explained.

"I'm so sorry," Danny said sympathetically.

"It's alright. It's just, no one else knows how it feels, so they poke my arm a lot to see how I'll react," the boy said rubbing his right arm carefully.

"That's terrible!" Danny said.

"Eh, I'll live," the boy said not sounding at all okay with it.

He got to his feet and began walking away. "Wait!" Danny called.

The boy turned around. "What's your name?" Danny asked.

"Ron," the boy answered.

Danny wrote something down on the pad of paper, ripped it out, and handed it to Ron.

"'To: Ron. From your friend: Danny Phantom'," Ron read the paper aloud. "Wow! Thanks!"

"No problem," Danny said smiling.

Ron smiled and ran off. "Mommy! Mommy! Look what I got!" he called.

"Okay kids, move along. Danny's all worn out, he can sign autographs and talk later," Danny heard his sister, Jazz, shoo the children away.

"Thanks," Danny said in relief as the children walked away with their heads down.

"No problem Danny. I know you're getting tired of all the autograph signing and everything," Jazz said.

"It's not so much the signing as it is the mobs that run up to me and all take at the same time," Danny pointed out glumly.

"By the way, who was that kid you were talking to?" Jazz asked.

"His name's Ron. He has a really weak arm from surgery," Danny explained.

"Ouch," Jazz cringed.

"Yeah, and all the other kids mess with his arm to see how he'll react to the pain," Danny added bitterly.

"That horrible! What's with kids these days?" Jazz shook her head in disbelief.

"I dunno," Danny sighed. He plopped back down on the fountain's edge again.

Jazz sat down next to him. "You alright, Danny?" she asked.

"Yeah," Danny sighed.

He watched Ron bouncing up and down, showing his mother Danny's autograph. Ron ran up to the other kids and showed them the autograph excitedly. The kids didn't look too pleased.

"How'd a freak like you get an autograph and not me?" a boy with spiky black hair snapped.

Another kid jabbed Ron in the arm, causing him to wince. The kids laughed. As he watched the children jeer, Danny wrinkled his nose in annoyance.

"Danny?" Jazz asked noticing Danny's angered expression.

"There's gotta be something I can do to help him," Danny said suddenly.

"Just tell the kids to stop. They'll listen to you. You're their idol," Jazz pointed out.

"They'll just say they will to get on my good side, then they'll go ahead and do it anyway. They always do," Danny spat.

"Maybe you can help him with the problem internally," Jazz suggested.

"What?" Danny asked.

"Well, in psychology, it's best to approach the subject by knowing the pain they feel. Then you'll know how he feels and see how you would deal with the problem if you were in his shoes," Jazz explained.

"Pff, yeah. I wish I could do that," Danny muttered.

He watched Ron run back to his mother, wiping a small tear from his eye. Danny sighed.

"I wish…" he whispered.

Ron's mother cradled him in her arms. Ron still didn't seem to have calmed down but he pretended to be okay.

Just then, Danny heard a familiar voice ring in his ears: "And your heart's desire is my command."

Danny gasped as his blue, misty ghost sense snaked out of his mouth.

"Desiree," he groaned.

"You rang?" the genie like ghost asked jokingly.

She laughed wickedly, causing the citizens in the park to scream and flee.

"Danny! Ghost!" Jazz cried.

"Yeah, I can see her Jazz," Danny said sourly.

"You need any help?" Jazz asked.

"Nah! This shouldn't take to long," Danny said transforming into his ghostly alter-ego, Danny Phantom.

Cheers erupted as Danny flew up to confront the mystical specter. "What do you want, Desiree?" Danny asked.

"What do you think, kid?" Desiree asked.

Her hand lopped itself into a noose and she roped it around Danny's waist. Like a wild cowboy, she spun Danny around her head before finally tossing his into a tree. Everyone gasped. Danny quickly pushed himself back up and bolted after Desiree. He punched her across the face.

"Gah! You have no idea how hard you hit!" Desiree gasped, rubbing her cheek.

Just then, her red eyes sparked. She smiled deviously and said: "Alright Phantom. You win! I give up."

And with that, she disappeared.

Danny gaped in shock at the spot where Desiree had just been. There was a thunder of applause and everyone beamed.

"Good job, Danny," Jazz congratulated as Danny slowly lowered himself back down to Earth.

"Something's not right…Desiree never gives up so easily," Danny said, wondering what the catch was.

Invisibly, among the crowd, Desiree pointed her hand right at Danny's back. Danny's words still echoed in her head: _"Pff, yeah. I wish I could do that."_

"And so you have wished it, so shall it be," she murmured wickedly.

A blast of pink smoke shot out of her hand and hit Danny square in the back. Danny fell face flat on the ground, causing more gasping. Desiree became visible again and smirked.

"I knew you wouldn't give up so easily," Danny hissed.

"Then you're smarter than I thought," Desiree jeered.

She began to fly away when suddenly, Danny grabbed her by the tail, swung her over his head, and smashed her into the ground. As soon as Desiree's body made contact with the Earth, a sharp pain spread through Danny's chest. It was as if he himself had just been smashed into ground.

"Youch!" Danny yelped.

He clutched his chest and winced in pain. Pushing herself up, Desiree smiled. She brushed her long black hair out of her face and blasted Danny on his back.

"Danny!" Jazz rushed to her brother's aid.

Desiree was about to attack Jazz when Jazz suddenly pulled out a Fenton thermos. Desiree was sucked into the thermos in almost no time at all.

"Wow, that really didn't take long," Jazz said in surprise.

Everyone ran to see if Danny was alright.

"You okay, Danny Phantom?" a plump, balding man asked, carefully shaking Danny awake.

Danny opened his eyes slowly to see he was surrounded by dozens of Amity Park citizens, and his sister. Ron was trying desperately to squeeze through the crowd.

"Is he okay?!" he cried.

"Move it, dweeb," a girl with a big black bow in her hair snapped, shoving Ron aside.

Ron clutched his arm in pain. Suddenly, Danny felt a stinging pain in his arm and winced. He clutched his arm and let out a hiss of pain.

"Danny! Are you okay?" Jazz asked in worry.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Danny breathed.

"Are you okay, Mr. Phantom," Ron asked, shakily.

Danny forced a smile and said: "Yeah, I'm fine, Ron."

_**Expect more soon :D R&R w/NO FLAMES please!**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**-pants- I wrote this kinda quick so sorry if it's not the best, but I REALLY need to update this story!**_

_**Hope you enjoy! R&R w/NO FLAMES please!**_

**Chapter 2: Scrapped Knee**

"So, your arm just started hurting?" Sam asked.

"Yeah, it was really weird," Danny said.

He had just finished explaining to Sam the events that had taken place earlier at the park.

"I still can't believe how horrible those kids were to that boy!" Sam spat in disbelief.

"I know," Danny groaned. He wanted so badly not to think about it, but he desperately wanted to think of a way to help Ron.

"You know, maybe Jazz is right. Maybe you should try that psychiatric mumbo-jumbo she was talking about," Sam suggested.

"Yeah, but how?! I could never imagine being in that kind of pain," Danny said.

Suddenly, he felt a sharp jab in his arm. "Hey!" he snapped rubbing his arm.

"Now you know how it feels," Sam smirked cracking her knuckles.

Danny snorted and gave his friend a quick jab in the side. Sam punched back and eventually, the two started playfully punching each other.

"Ah! Okay, STOP! That's starting to hurt!" Danny cried in defeat as Sam's jabs got harder.

"Heh, sorry," Sam apologized.

"Eh, it's okay. I've been through worse," Danny said rubbing his arm.

The two friends paused when they reached the statue of Danny standing outside City Hall.

"You think Tucker's too busy to talk?" Danny asked.

Sam shrugged. "Maybe, you could always check," Sam said resting her hands on her hips.

"True," Danny smiled, suddenly going ghost.

He turned invisible and flew up to the window. He saw Tucker boredly shuffling papers around. Danny tapped on the window, causing Tucker to flinch, and became visible.

"Hey, Danny!" Tucker greeted.

"Mind if your friends drop by?" Danny asked.

"Not at all," Tucker said.

Danny smiled and flew back down to pick up his friend. Grabbing Sam's arm, he hoisted her into the air and phased them both into the mayor's office.

"Hey, guys! What's up?" Tucker asked, looking slightly more than enthusiastic to see them.

"Nothing much," Sam shrugged.

"What are you up to?" Danny asked.

Tucker sighed. "Ugh! I've gotta read all these stupid papers! I thought being the mayor would be more interesting than this," he moaned.

"If you think this is bad, you should see all the junk Lancer's been giving us," Sam complained.

Tucker snorted and began moving the papers aside. Just then, he flinched in pain. "Youch!" he grabbed his finger.

"Gah!" Danny flinched, feeling a sharp pain in one of his fingers.

"What happened?" Sam asked.

"Paper cut," Tucker hissed.

Danny gripped his stinging finger. He felt a small trickle of blood escape from his finger tip. When he went to wipe it away, there was nothing there. Danny looked at his finger and noticed that it was perfectly fine. There was nothing wrong with it. "Heh?" he wondered.

Tucker pulled out a band aid and wrapped it around his bleeding finger. Danny felt pressure against his finger, as if a band aid was wrapping around it. The pain caused him to wince and Danny scrunched up his nose in an attempt to ignore.

"So, what are you guys up to?" Tucker asked. Noticing Danny's twisted face, he asked: "You okay, Danny?"

"Huh? Oh! Yeah, I'm fine," Danny breathed ignoring the pain entirely.

"Well, Danny was just telling my about these rotten kids he met in the park," Sam stated.

"Did they chase you into the fountain again?" Tucker asked.

"Oh, heh, no. Not that again," Danny laughed. He had been chased by children into the park fountain at least twice in the past month.

Tucker laughed. Sam was about to explain what Danny had told her when suddenly, the phone rang.

"Hello?" Tucker answered. "What? I have to do that now?…Well, yeah, but why do I…What? Oh, yes….huh? ...Ugh! Fine….I'll be right there…"

He hung up.

"Who was it?" Sam asked.

"Ugh! My dad. He says I've got a meeting to go to," Tucker groaned.

"Bummer," Danny sympathized.

"Yeah, oh well! It shouldn't be too long," Tucker said pushing himself out of his chair.

Suddenly, he slipped and fell flat on his rear end.

Sam giggled. Danny would've too if he hadn't felt a sharp pain in his rump.

"Yow!" he yelped.

"You okay, Danny?" Tucker asked.

"What? Oh! Yeah! I'm fine!" Danny said rubbing his bottom.

Sam cocked an eyebrow.

"Well, okay. See you guys later!" Tucker waved as he left.

"Bye," his friend waved back.

Danny phased Sam and himself out of the building and began walking off.

"What was that all about?" Sam asked.

"What do you mean?" Danny asked.

"You know what I mean! Back there. Your butt just started hurting, and so did your finger," Sam reminded.

"I don't know," Danny said.

Sam glared at him.

"I'm serious! I don't know what happened!" Danny defended. "Like I said, I just randomly started hurting today."

"That's really weird. Do you think it has something to do with your powers?" Sam asked.

"I dunno. What ghost power could possibly have anything to do with my butt?" Danny asked jokily.

Sam laughed. "True." Her face suddenly turned stoic. "But seriously, Danny. There's gotta be some explanation for this."

"You sound more and more like Jazz everyday….seriously," Danny lowered his eyelids in slight annoyance.

Right around the corner, a girl was riding her tricycle. "Watch me go, mommy! Watch me go!"

"I'm watching you honey," her mother smiled.

The girl speed up and beamed as she rolled along. Just then, her tricycle hit a crack in the pavement, causing the trike to tip over. The girl fell off and scrapped her knee. She cried out in pain…as did Danny.

"Oh, honey! Come on, mommy will take care of that," the girl's mother cooed picking up her child and carrying her, and the trike, off.

Danny hissed in pain and clutched his knee.

"Okay, Danny. We seriously need to check this out," Sam finalized gripping a reluctant Danny's arm and dragging him to Fenton Works.


End file.
